A Different Halloween
by Cruelly Love
Summary: This story sets after Elena turned into a vampire, it's based on the spoilers for 4x04. Rated M for sexual content.


**Okay, spoiler alert! Don't read if you don't want to know. **

** I read this spoilers about season 4 episode 4, that it's gonna be a Halloween episode and Elena and Damon are gonna have a pretty special scene. So, that's what popped up in my head, and I'd love to get a review on it. ;) **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

It was Halloween, the actually scariest event of the whole year, the school was as usual, throwing a party for that. The hallways and the gym where dark and decorated with bloody animals and bodies, everyone was dressed as witch, vampire or zombie and loud, but slow music was playing in the background.

Damon decided to go as vampire, the best he could, he didn't really bother with Halloween at all, it was somehow ridiculous to him. Grown up people behaving like total fools and girls running around in slut-like, too short dresses, but the reason he was here tonight was Elena.

Since she had turned into a vampire, she was trying to make the best out of it, she had failed in controlling herself, she had got Stefan to leave Mystic Falls because he couldn't take it anymore, seeing his once loved girl being a blood sucking monster and so Elena tried to be as normal as possible, for her little brother Jeremy and for her own sanity.

Of course Damon had told her it wasn't a good idea to come here, but when had she ever listened to him. He reminded her on Vickie, how she died here at last years Halloween, but she kept her will, she wanted to go. She wanted to be as much human as she could. And Damon surely wouldn't forbid her that.

He was one of the last people that stayed with her, that accepted her how she was now. Bonnie wasn't talking to her anymore, Caroline still tried to get her into bunny blood after Stefan had failed and so Jeremy and Damon were the most important persons in her life now.

Jeremy would go as Frankenstein's monster, Damon knew that, but Elena kept her costume a secret, until the minute she walked in. Damon's eyes caught her immediately and it was like when she arrived at the Mikaelson's family ball, he was stunned.

A dark blue, black, short dress covered some of Elena's body. The end was lacy and the top was a corset, it fit her slender frame perfectly, like a skin tight second skin.

Elena and Jeremy made their way through the dancing crowed as Heads Will Roll by Yeah Yeah Yeahs played, once she had arrived at Damon's place, he smirked, admiring her dress from a better view.

"I like this one you.." he smirked, still not looking up at her as he blessed the dress for it's push up effect on Elena's cleavage. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Jeremy roll his eyes and pull a face.

Elena's little brother was still frustrated with the fact that the bad boy brother had got his sister now, and probably still wished Stefan would come back.

"Jeremy, how about you go and search for Bonnie? She was looking for you.." Damon leaned over, finally tearing his eyes off of Elena and mumbled to Jeremy, raising an eyebrow as he lazily smirked.

Jeremy obliged quickly, already annoyed with the vampire eating his sister alone with the eyes.

It was now that Elena threw in a word. "Are you being rude to my little brother, Dracula?" she laughed, taking in Damon's costume.

Damon's lips quirked up some more and his cheeky smirk turned into a smile that was followed by a laugh escaping his red painted lips. "I wouldn't dare to.." he said, wrapping an arm around Elena and pulling her body against his. "...my dark princess." he finished, chuckling lowly into her earshell.

Now where Elena was a vampire, Damon's flirty little comments and his ability to make Elena tingly in her stomach and lower were elevated to the sky.

Every touch, whisper and look from him made her burn. She wondered how Damon's long, skilled fingers would feel on parts of her body that he hadn't been, she had sometimes when she was sleeping in the boarding house, heard him playing piano downstairs, and she was curious if his hand's could play her body like they played the piano. Or the muscles on his chest, she remembered just too well how they had felt against her chest and her stomach when the two of them made out in that motel.

Only to be held by him and that he had just chuckled in her ear, left her shivering, but it wasn't a bad shiver, it was beautiful, and she couldn't take her eyes off him, she was full of amazement, when she looked at his blood red lips, his indigo orbs, and they suddenly stared back at her. His lips lifting up when she smiled at him. They were like a game, playing against and with each other, and it was intense and full of lust. Lust that she had denied in so many ways and so much time.

But when she left herself just one chance to admit it, then she would know that he had got her from the first second, with the kiss on the hand, that's where it began, and now they were standing here on the dance floor and it wasn't even close to an end.

Damon looked down at her, her eyes shining with something that he hadn't seen often, and so he couldn't help it but smile. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, letting one of his hand's run soothingly up and down Elena's arm, caressing her elbow from times to times.

And Elena gave him a nod, a simple nod and a tiny, cute smile. She was the innocence in person, but she drove him wild in ways that no one could imagine. It was something just between her and him.

He led her further on the dance floor and quickly spun her around before he pulled her in for a close dance, he tucked her to him so that her back was pressed against his chest and it made her gasp softly before she laughed and she rose her arms above her head.

She was full of light while she was dancing. Twirling, spinning and giggling. Damon was lost in a dreamland while he watched her and swayed his hips lazily to the bass sounds of the music.

They were already sweating from the closeness and moving when the music without any warning changed and a slow, sexy rhythm started playing. Damon was still busy with adoring Elena, but all of the sudden she had his attention again, when he felt her hips, moving slowly against his, her behind against his crotch, grinding teasingly against it.

Her arms lifted and she looped them around his neck, her back against his chest she leaned her head back, resting it against his chest and a content sigh left her lips. She gave him a clear view of her neck, she was a vampire now, but that didn't make Damon's desire to bite her any smaller. He sifted his azure orbs to look at her face from the side and noticed the smirk on Elena's lips.

She knew what she was doing to him, she was playing with his needy mind.

Grinding her dainty ass harder against the bulge she had created every now and then, playing with the black hair in the back of his neck and pulling her hips away when he pushed against her behind.

She was driving him nuts.

His arms were losingly around her waist, just lingering there while his hands rubbed her stomach gently.

And when Elena slid her arms back forward, letting her hands travel over his cheeks, until her arms were in front of her again, Damon knew he couldn't take it anymore. He needed her now.

His hands grabbed her hipbones and he spun her around, catching her by surprise. Before he captured her ass in his palms and pressed her against his bulge, letting her know just how much he wanted her right now. "Elena.." he breathed out, hoping she would understand his signals.

And when she didn't look up at him, and he couldn't find her eyes in what felt like eternity because she was looking down in between their bodies, he thought he would lose hope.

After a moment or two, her face came up to his again and then he saw the lust in her eyes, he could how the veins under her eyes tickled through the skin, even in the darkness. And the dark red Elena's eyes had turned, he had her wild, just as wild as he was.

A blink of an eye and it was all gone again, though. Her face went back to normal, she leaned in and whispered, "Follow me.." before she turned around and made her way through the rest of the people in the gym, away from Damon.

It took him a moment before he could make a step, but his feet then dragged his body after hers as fast as he could walk without breaking human speed.

He wished he could have ripped his jeans apart while he walked, his erection pressing against the tight material made it impossible for him to walk properly. People must have thought he was drunk.

Elena stopped at a door in the gym, behind them was still the dancing people and the music was playing loudly. Elena grabbed Damon by his collar and pulled him in for a lustful, needing kiss. Her hand wandered behind her and to the doorknob, the door jumped open and Elena and Damon almost fell in.

It was the room where they stored the balls, boxes, soft mattresses and the other sport stuff. It was completely dark, which wasn't a problem for the two vampires at all.

Damon rested Elena against a wall, leaving her panting as he tore his mouth form hers. He jerked one of the mattresses to the ground and reached back, wrapping his hand around Elena's arm to drag her down onto the mattress with him.

All night he had waited and dreamed of ripping this dress off of her once so fragile body, but he now decided to go slow on her, he wanted this to last on his memory for a while.

Elena was laying under him, tearing the material of his vampire costume apart with her nails, leaving scratches all over his back which disappeared right after they were made. His black costume was soon away from his body and Elena wanted to go for his black jeans, but Damon grabbed her hands, his forehead leaning against hers.

"My turn." he noted grinning as his blue eyes met her brown ones and Elena felt the hot desire pooling in between her legs again.

Everything around them was forgotten, all the people and the party that was still running in the gym.

Damon's lips landed on Elena's neck, leaving a trail of slow, sensual kisses down her neck, while he made his way to her chest, his palms running up her sides, shifting to her stomach and finally cupping her breasts through the material of her dress, giving them a first squeeze of approval. He moaned quietly against her collarbone, just by the feeling of how perfect her body fit his, as if it was made just for him to take it.

Elena was massaging Damon's black, short locks with her hands when he shoved his knee up between her thighs to part them while he unbuttoned her dress all way down until it just fell off of her onto the mattress under them.

Damon was too busy with worshiping Elena now, so she got him quickly rid of his jeans, freeing him from the dressed up feeling. And pulled him down onto her, the bulge in his boxers now resting against Elena's leg.

The undeniable erection in Damon's skin tight boxers grew at the sign of Elena's flawless, naked, figure under his and it made him growl darkly in frustration.

She took her chance, using his arousal and buckling her hips up against him, hitting all the right spots as she did so.

Elena didn't want to wait any longer, she wanted him, before anything happened and it got complicated again.

"You beast..." Damon purred into her ear.

"I can't wait anymore." Elena breathed back, turning her head and giving his lips a peck, before she murmured, "Take me.."

And that were the words Damon had waited for in too long. His head dived down, his lips capturing Elena's soft, perky, right nipple, one of his hands fondling her left breast and his other hand making its way down Elena's body, until it finally reached where she desired him the most, his thumb gazes her sensitive lips and she spread her legs for him. Her breathing hitching in her throat.

Her eyes never left the hand that was down her body until she couldn't help it anymore but had to close them.

Damon's hand went up again and his lips met hers, moving together in a slow manner. Damon ran a finger through her wet slid, gazing her sensitive bud of nerves on his way and it caused her to whimper quietly into the kiss. Her hips buckled up against Damon's hand once more and he just chuckled in amusement and satisfaction with how much she wanted him. It really had been worth the waiting, he thought to himself when he started to rub his thumb over her clit, making her moan into his mouth, and he used the opportunity to silent her with his tongue.

Their tongues battled for a while for dominance but Damon decided to enter Elena's heated center with his long index finger and it took Elena so out of guard that she lost it.

But she was planning on revenge, her hands rested on his lower back, and she dipped her black painted fingernails into his skin before slipping her hand's up to his shoulders, leaving long, bleeding scars on his back, he growled against her and entered her with a second finger in return, starting to move his fingers now, and she cried out at how fast he went.

Elena hissed his name out and placed her hands on his chest before she let them make their way down to his boxers, she slipped a hand in and wrapped her small, dainty fingers around his already throbbing member and when he pushed his hips forward, making his length pump into her hand, she knew he wasn't going to wait much more, so she decided to make it her business and reached behind him, grabbing the fabric of his briefs at his ass and tearing it away, freeing his rock hard erection for her.

She lost it for a moment and just stared at it in awe.

But then his fingers left her and he grabbed tightly onto her hips, bringing her body up to his, Elena held his member in her hand and then Damon pushed again, making the tip of him nudge her core and she arched her back, threw her head back and it was beautiful.

Elena guided him in, making it slow and teasingly. She rolled her hips with every inch that his member slid into her, making Damon moan and growl lowly in pleasure, until he was buried deep inside of her and they finally started moving together.

And it was then that the music from the gym came back, it suit them perfectly, they went with the music and it was wonderful. Every of his thrusts was matched by her hips hitting against his. And when Damon's hand found its way between their coiling bodies, and he started rubbing Elena's sweet, sensitive clit again, she went over the edge, followed by him.

He flipped them over, rolling onto his back, but they stayed this way, hidden into each other, he still in her and she in his arms. Both panting, satisfied, happier than ever and finally together as one. Tangled up in each other.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading. ;***


End file.
